The present disclosure relates generally to the field of aviation. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for runway identification via a radar receiver.
Airplanes sometimes land short, land long, enter the wrong runway, enter an active runway, and/or enter a runway with hazardous conditions. A runway has certain characteristics that are unique to a particular runway. These characteristics may be runway length, width, starting position, ending position and runway-end-warning distance. An airplane may enter a runway short because the airplane landed before the runway-starting position. An airplane may enter a runway long because the airplane landed too far from the runway-starting position. An airplane may enter the wrong runway because of a miscommunication between the aircrew and the tower.
A runway identification system may be used to improve situational awareness which may reduce pilot workload to allow the aircrews to avoid mistakes, such as landing short, landing long, entering an active runway, entering the wrong runway, and/or entering a runway with hazardous conditions. A system that is configured to provide runway identification details, which could be utilized to provide warning signals based on the airplane potentially landing short, landing long, entering the wrong runway, entering an active runway, and/or entering a runway with hazardous conditions would be advantageous. The system is configured to provide warning signals, which could reduce the likelihood of any of these situations from occurring.
What is needed is a runway identification system configured to provide sufficient runway identification details to allow the aircrew to more effectively determine the appropriate course of action in an aircraft landing situation.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.